We Come and Go
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: It's about Legolas' departure from Mirkwood, and his parting from the ones he loves. Includes Thranduil and Legolas' 'Loved one'.


A/N: Oh you know the drill. I don't owe anything recognizable! This one's just a short fic to rid boredom and writer's block.  
  
-We Come and Go-  
  
-The Departure of Legolas-  
  
Legolas was already packed and ready to go. That day, himself and a few others would journey to Imladris, to attend the Council of Elrond.  
  
He had heard that it was going to be a grim task ahead of him. He knew and felt the shadows grow. He sighed softly. He felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around. He smiled, but he knew the tears in his eyes were evident to anyone else around.  
  
The elf in front of him was the same. His lips quivered, and both flung into each other's arms. "Amin mella le, Ada!" Legolas cried, tears now streaming. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, Thranduil's chin rested on Legolas' golden head.  
  
"Amin mella le, ion-nin." He smiled weakly, tears escaping his crystal blue eyes. Finally, they pulled apart. "I will miss you, Legolas. I really will. Please come home safetly." Thranduil whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes. Yes I will, Ada. I will miss you too."  
  
As Legolas was about to mount his horse, Thranduil called out. "Wait!" Legolas immediately stopped and got back to the ground. From behind Thranduil, his one true love appeared.  
  
"Mellamin!!" Legolas cried. He ran towards her and scooped her into his arms. He stroked her fine white hair, and kissed her cheeks. Although he couldn't see them, he knew she was going to let her tears escape once he had left. "Please, do not fret, do not cry, my love. Wait for me. Wait for me." he whispered into her ear. She nodded silently, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Then, reluctantly, they pulled apart, and he let go of her. With one last hug and glance from his father, he mounted his steed.  
  
As he rode on, he cried, "Namarie! I shall return!!!"  
  
-The Arrival of Legolas-  
  
Legolas finally felt happy, the dark lord has fallen, and Middle-Earth is safe and free. He had gained and forged new friendships, and he knew he would miss the fellowship dearly now they were apart physically. However, he still had his friend by his side. Or rather, behind him.  
  
"Are you sure I'm welcome, Elf?!" Gimli roared. "Of course you are! At least if you weren't related to Thorin and Company!" Legolas laughed. Gimli growled disapprovingly, and they continued.  
  
"So.Who is the lady waiting for you at home?" Gimli asked Legolas. "Hmm? Well.Let's see. She is fair, very fair. Her hair is pearly white, and her eyes, emerald green. She is soft, and I long to touch her again.." Legolas drifted off. "Ai! No DETAILS now, my crude elf!"  
  
Legolas merely laughed and they continued silently. After a few hours, Legolas announced. "We have arrived!"  
  
As the heavy sounds of their steed's hooves were heard, Thranduil ran all the way outside, into the sun. Then, tears formed in his eyes, as he could see his son return. His son was home.  
  
"Ada!!!" Legolas cried, and even before his steed halted, he jumped off onto the forest floor, and ran into Thranduil's outstretched arms. "Ada." Legolas mumbled into his father's neck. "Legolas." Thranduil whispered happily. They parted.  
  
"I'm home." As they parted, Thranduil's sharp eye caught the sight of Gimli. He frowned, trying to remember who he resembled. Legolas saw this and said, "This, ada, is my dear friend, Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
At the mention of 'Gloin', Thranduil's brow raised. Immediately Legolas said, "He is both strong, noble, faithful, brave. And most of all, he is kind and gracious."  
  
Gimli felt quite nervous really, but he still had enough courage to face this elven lord. He bowed his head in respect and said, "I am Gimli, so of Gloin. I am so pleased to finally meet you, my Lord. It has always been my pleasure to be side by side with your son. I am honored indeed to set foot here in your domain."  
  
Legolas chuckled. Gimli sounded as though he had prepared that speech. Thranduil eyed Gimli up and down, and then, finally, a smile crept onto his handsome face. "Well now, you have me feeling flattered. I must say, you are not at all unwelcome here, being a dear friend of my son." Thranduil smiled. Gimli almost let out a huge sigh of relief in front of Thranduil. "Come, let us-" Thranduil was cut off as Legolas cried out in delight.  
  
"Ai!!! Tinuviel!!" Legolas cried. His dear pet cat ran towards him and rubbed against his leg. "Why now, I didn't know you had a pet! And with such a name!" Gimli said in surprise. Legolas grinned and scooped Tinuviel up. They continued walking further into Thranduil's halls. As they walked, they talked.  
  
"So, my friend, where is your lass? Does she know of your arrival?" Gimli asked cheerily. Thranduil suddenly also paid attention to the topic, and grinned wildly.  
  
Legolas sighed, and looked at Tinuviel dreamily.  
  
"Of course! She is right here, in my arms.Oh Tinuviel! You really waited for me."  
  
Gimli's brow rose so high, it disappeared into his helmet. He looked up at Thranduil expectantly, and he received a very amused smile and a fake roll of his eyes.  
  
Gimli muttered, "Elves!"  
  
-fin-  
  
A/N: Haha. Review please. I'm dying of boredom. 


End file.
